Kaiba's Lost and Found Dilemma
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Kaiba decides on some precautionary measures in order to keep his brother safe from harm, Oneshot.


**YUGIOH**

Kaiba's Lost and Found Dilemma

Narr: Comedy, one-shot, exaggerated ooc for the sake of humor. I think this is the first fic where there is absolutely nothing offensive in it, whatsoever.

Warning: Totally ridiculous humor to the point that it might make your brain melt. You've been warned.

Kaiba was prepared to try and work on the most difficult project ever. As he stood there, looking down on the main focus of his problem, he contemplated what would be the best solution to the situation.

Mokuba....this was his dilemma.

Mokuba happen to be the most precious item of anything he had. And yet, it was also the most elusive and easiest to disappear. This could happen multiple ways.

One of them was Mokuba could simply wander off....and normally when that happened, he seemed to make sure Kaiba had no clue in the world where he was, no matter how many people he had searching or spying on him.

Another very common way was kidnapping. This seemed to be one of the more popular sports which had appeared since Kaiba had shown his face into the lime light. And unfortunately, he didn't see this fad disappearing any time soon.

The main problem with the mysterious disappearing commodity was that Mokuba was mobile. Unlike the BEWD cards he adored, the necklace of his brother he obsessively kept on his neck (even during showers), and most other valuables he kept in a very high security safe at Kaiba Corp....his little brother couldn't be kept in one place. Mokuba would move, and then he was no longer there. And though the thought of locking him in the safe was considered....the idea was quickly thrown away. After all, the lack of air would probably kill him after a while, which would kind of ruin his main item of value.

So, Kaiba had to think of other ways to keep Mokuba from disappearing.

"Can I leave yet? It's getting boring with you just standing there staring at me!"

"Not yet." Kaiba said.

Solution 1: Poster.

"What do you think?" Kaiba asked him.

Mokuba grumbled sourly, looking into the mirror. His normal striped T-shirt was exchanged for another shirt adorning big black letters, which read: IF FOUND, PLEASE RETURN TO THE FOLLOWING ADDRESS, along with Kaiba Corp's address clearly stamped on it.

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

Solution 2: Emergency Transmitter.

Mokuba, still wearing the ridiculous shirt that his protective brother did not want to take off of him, was now also lugging Kaiba's 3'x2'x6" bullet-proof briefcase.

"I can barely lift this!" He protested.

Kaiba explained, "This item has many uses. Inside is an emergency transmitter. Wherever you're located, we'll be able to find you. It's also bullet-proof that'll help protect you from anyone trying to kill you. Finally, it can be used as a weapon against your enemies. I particularly found it as the weapon of my choice."

"But I can't move with this!!"

Kaiba smiled. "All the better."

Yes, this was working quite well, so far.

Solution 3: Extra precaution from danger and harm.

Kaiba made sure his brother still had the suitcase wedged on his hand and that ridiculous shirt plastered on him. But now, Mokuba couldn't move at all, as Kaiba wrapped him entirely in bubble wrap, which extended 2' from every part of his body. He looked like a duck-taped bouncing balloon.

"Ahhh!! I can't move a single muscle!!"

Kaiba grinned. "Perfect!" No, wait! It wasn't perfect. He still needed the finishing touch.

Quickly, Kaiba scarfed up the small kid helmet and placed it securely on his head. 'Now', it was perfect!

"Ahhh!! Seto, help!!"

Kaiba turned to his clip board, and began to write the findings of his experiments:

_'Separately....none of the possible solutions fully achieved total protection.'_

"Help! Seto!!" The weight of the helmet caused Mokuba to roll towards his head. But, it then kept rolling from the movement....and he rolled out of the door, heading straight to the stairs.

_'But, once combined....all the solution ideas worked to full satisfaction.'_

"Nooo!!!" The young Kaiba cried, as he went rolling and bouncing down the 50 stories worth of stairs. "I think I'm gonna puke!!"

Kaiba picked up the clipboard, satisfied. "Now, with the project full in effect, Mokuba will be 100 percent safe from all harm."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, his brother cried, "Hey! Somebody stop this thing!!"

The guards watched, stunned as a gigantic screaming ball of bubble-wrap went bouncing from the stairs out the front door of the Kaiba Corp building.

Finally, after bouncing off a number of cars in the street, the ball was stopped by a couple guys, outside. Mokuba finally exhaled in relief, saying, "Whew....thanks. I thought this ride would never end!"

"Hey!" One of the guys said. "Isn't that the little brother of Seto Kaiba??"

"Just what we were looking for. Heh heh heh heh...." The other guy evilly laughed.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother...."

Kaiba now turned back around, asking, "So, what do you think, Mokuba? Mokuba??" Kaiba sighed. "Where did he run off to, this time?"

Well....back to the drawing board.

END


End file.
